


FFXV Headcannon Collection

by tokkitoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkitoria/pseuds/tokkitoria
Summary: A collection of my FFXV headcannons from tumblr. I may add new ones in the future.





	FFXV Headcannon Collection

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr. Some might get added in the future. Use ctrl+f if you want to read specific characters.

  


Waking up in the middle of the night because the baby is crying! Does their s/o have to get up first or do they?

  


**Noctis**

On most nights, you’re the one who gets up with the baby. It isn’t because Noctis doesn’t want to help, but simply put he sleeps like a log. The house could be burning down around him and he would sleep right through it. Therefore, when the baby cries he just doesn’t hear it. 

However, there are some occasions when he does get up with the baby. Maybe he was awake to begin with, or it was just chance that he happened to wake up, but either way those times were not only surprising but sweet. Even though he was already up with the baby, you can’t help but get up and sneak in to take a peek at them. 

If he’s already calmed the baby, you would usually find them relaxing in the rocking chair, the baby asleep on his chest while Noctis slept lightly as the chair rocked gently. You almost don’t want to go back to sleep because it’s such an adorable sight, but you also know that if you don’t get some sleep in you might not have another chance before morning.

**Prompto**

Normally Prompto could pass out just as well as Noctis at night, mostly because he was late to bed and late to rise. Whether he be up playing King’s Knight or looking through the hundreds of baby photos from the day, being up late meant that more often than not he was the one who was up with the baby. You’ve chastised him before for staying up so late, but it never really seemed to work.

You always knew when he was on the job because you would hear the baby cry, followed by running footsteps from down the hall (if he wasn’t inside the baby’s room already), followed by muffled talking through the wall. Prompto talked to the baby a lot as his way of soothing them, but it seemed to work. The only time you could actually hear what he was saying was when you would hear “Baaaaabe, I think baby’s hungry!” being called from the other room, during which time you’d have to get up.

The baby would be handed to you reluctantly, and the both of you would end up awake just bonding with each other and your baby.

**Gladiolus**

Most people would think that like the other bros, Gladio slept like a rock. The only problem was that as the King’s shield, he had to be able to not only sense danger but also be prepared for it. You and him had an agreement that he would take the ‘night shift’ and you’d handle the daytime. 

In a way that you could only describe as a superpower, Gladio would get up and head to the baby’s room before they even fully started crying. It was like he had a ‘babydar’ that went off when the baby was about to wake up and cry. He must have just had that intuition that made it easier for him to wake up and tell when he was needed.

That was mostly what it came down to with Gladio: he wanted to be involved and he wanted to be an equal partner in doing the work.

If it was early in the morning, Gladio would usually bring the baby to bed and have some bonding time before it was time for everyone to get up and start the day.

**Ignis**

Much like Gladio, Ignis had the ability to get up and tend to the baby at just the right time. For him it wasn’t intuition, but more that he knew the baby’s sleep pattern and was able to get up when the baby would get up. It would be pretty easy for you since he’d be up with the baby and finished before you even realized he’d left.

The problem usually came during unplanned wake-ups. Ignis would still get up, but because he would be unable to immediately identify the reason for the wake-up his mind would automatically go to the worst case scenario. Yes, he was usually the level headed one, but at three in the morning not even the strategist was immune to some overreacting, especially in regards to his child.

That would usually be the time when you’d take over, because he would insist that the baby was in some kind of horrible, awful distress when it was probably just gas. As soon as the baby was back to being calm he’d insist on taking the baby back and sending you to bed again.

By the morning he’d refuse to talk about how he’d been so irrational about baby farts.

first diaper change with the chocobros

**Noctis**

-Wants to put the baby over the toilet to go to the washroom. Insists he’s joking (s/o can’t tell if he really is).  
-Doesn’t know how a onesie works, since he doesn’t usually dress the baby.  
-Gets baby stuck in the onesie. Doesn’t realize you can just open up from the bottom.  
-Stands at an arms length from the baby  
-“Please don’t pee on me, please don’t pee on me…”  
-Baby relieves themselves again. Noctis loses will to go on. S/O encourages them through laughter.  
-Is surprisingly good at putting the diaper back on. Maybe he just wants to finish as fast as possible.  
-Vows to never change another diaper. Will change diapers if you ask him in the cutest voice possible followed by ‘pleeeeeeeeeease.’  
-Doesn’t get fully comfortable with diapers until it’s time for potty training

**Prompto**

-Starts out pumped  
-Knows how to work baby clothes due to copious amounts of ‘costume’ changes for pictures  
-Is thrown for a loop when he realizes the baby has had a ‘blowout’ for his first time doing a change.  
-“That is a LOT of poop.”  
-“Do babies eat that much?”  
-“Where did all this poop come from?!”  
-Complains through the whole thing, but insists he doesn’t need help and he’s going to do it himself  
-Holds the diaper and dirty onesie as far away from himself as possible as it is ‘transported’  
-Uses a million wipes. Looks like he’s going to cry when you tell him he could have just used the bath.  
-Is all smiles as soon as it’s over with like nothing had ever happened.  
-Tells everyone he is a diaper pro. Nothing phases him anymore.

**Gladiolus**

-Talks big through the whole pregnancy that he’s going to be fine doing the gross stuff like diapers.  
-Has no problem stepping up to change a diaper for the first time.  
-Although he does advocate for the ‘natural’ life for babies (aka let the kid run around naked. who cares as long as they’re happy right?)   
-Goes through it like a pro until the smell hits.  
-“Damn, that smells worse than a Malboro. Are you sure you’re a baby?”  
-Can’t seem to keep the baby from wiggling. It seemed like ‘one step foreword two steps back’ for him.  
-“Put your leg…no stop…wait…stop moving…I’ve got to..don’t do that…”  
-Is convinced the dirty diaper goes with the toxic waste  
-Starts talking to the baby in a baby voice when he thinks you’ve stopped paying attention  
-Tells everyone he was amazing at it. Eventually he does get good at it, but he likes to tell everyone he was amazing from the get go

**Ignis**

-Doesn’t seem to bothered by the idea of diaper duty  
-Is the first person to change the baby’s diaper after it’s born  
-Asks a lot of questions about the best way to go about it  
-Does some extensive hand washing before and after (that goes out the window when diaper changing becomes a regular every day occurrence)  
-Talks to the baby about everything he’s doing  
-“Alright, I’m going to take your diaper off now..there you go, not so bad right?”  
-Is the only one not bothered by the sight or smell, or at least he doesn’t show it on the outside. He won’t tell you if you ask him.  
-Won’t let anyone else touch the baby after that (except for his s/o of course)

what do the chocobros do to satisfy their s/o cravings while pregnant

**Noctis**

Noctis will try to tend to the cravings of his S/O if he can. That is, unless that craving has to do with vegetables. If the craving has to do with vegetables, he’ll snuggle you and try to nap the craving out of you. 

Actually, that’s what he’ll usually do even if he can get the craving item. He’d rather treat the craving with cuddles than having to get up. Maybe S/O will forget if they take a nap. If that doesn’t do the trick, the both of you will go out to get what the craving requires. It’ll usually turn into an outing for the two of you and some more bonding with each other.

Sometimes when the cravings get over the top he’ll try to talk you out of it, but if you insist it’s ‘for the baby’ he’ll feel a bit embarrassed and give in. He just can’t watch you eat any of the weird concoctions otherwise he gets a bit sick. Noctis likes his food plain and simple, so seeing you put pickles on your ice-cream with bacon bits makes his stomach churn more than a salad.

**Prompto**

Most people think that Prompto can’t cook, but that’s not quite the case. Having to start eat healthily as a kid meant he had to learn how to cook healthy meals for himself. He wasn’t an Ignis level of cook (not like anyone could be on Ignis’ level), but if you asked him to make a normal every day thing he could make it.

It doesn’t matter what time of day it is. Want some soup at 3AM? Got it. Want bacon and eggs at 10PM? On it. Want ice-cream for breakfast? Would advise against it, but sure.

The problem would come about when the S/O wants something more complicated. Not wanting to let them down, Prompto would do what he could to prepare the meal, but it would never turn out right. Crushed by being unable to give his S/O and baby what they want, they’d end up going out to eat instead.

**Gladiolus**

From the moment he found out about his S/O’s pregnancy, Gladio was on top of that healthy food train. He’d read a lot of books on healthy alternatives for different cravings, like nuts for chips, baked potatoes instead of fries, or worst of all anything but Cup Noodles. Reluctantly he had to relocate all of the Cup Noodles in the house, because that would obviously end up being the one thing his S/O craves the most. Maybe it reminds them of him?

The only problem is that Gladio isn’t the best chef. He could cook, but he wasn’t the best. One thing about healthy food is that it was a bit more complicated to cook than unhealthy food. There would be a lot of late night phone calls to Ignis about recipes, but surprisingly it didn’t seem like minded too much. He probably enjoyed having someone to talk to about cooking, even if it was only going to be for a short period of time.

The best part about having Gladio to tend to cravings is that he’ll bring it right to wherever you are, insisting you don’t have to lift a finger.

**Ignis**

The logical train of thought for Ignis is that he’d follow the same path as Gladio, making sure his S/O was eating healthily for both themselves and the baby. The only problem was that when it comes to his S/O, Ignis can sometimes be a bit of a pushover. Whatever his darling wanted, his darling would get.

If his S/O craved chocolate, he would make them the most beautiful, decadent, rich chocolate cake you’ve ever seen. If you craved breakfast food, you’d get a full breakfast spread of eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, fruit, and anything else you could dream of having. Ignis would make sure his S/O and his baby got whatever their heart desired.

Ignis’ S/O would probably be the one to get in trouble about too much weight gain from the doctor. He would take it to heart for about a day until you whined about your cravings again and he’d give in.

Curiousity got the better of the Chocobros and they decided they wanted to try baby food

**Noctis**

One of Noct’s favourite things to do was to feed the baby. It was mostly because he found it adorable that the baby still didn’t quite get the ‘nomming’ motion down yet, so half the food ended up dribbling down its chin. In a monotonous life of King training, it was one of those things he liked to sit down and do.

“Oh come on, get it all in your mouth,” he chuckled as he tried to get the baby to eat it, “If I were you I’d be eating all of it.”

“Baby food flavours can be kind of weird,” his S/O commented.

“It can’t be that bad. It’s just a bunch of mushed up food right?” without warning he stuck a spoonful into his mouth. S/O didn’t say a word as they waited for the reaction, and it did not disappoint.

Noctis made several faces, none of which were good faces, until he got up and went to the sink to spit out whatever was left over, “What the hell is that?!”

“I don’t know, you’re the one who picked it,” S/O went to check the jar, “Broccoli, Pears and Peas.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted the green one. Green foods are pure evil.”

After that, whenever you’d check the baby food cupboard there would be an abundance of green ones left over that Noctis refused to feed the baby. No baby of his was going to be subjected to green baby food.

**Prompto**

Baby food with Prompto started at the grocery store. He was extremely intrigued by the different flavour combinations, and always ended up picking the most bizarre ones like cherry, corn, pear & greek yogurt or mango chicken curry & rice. You’d advise against it, but after picking up so many baby foods you’d never notice until you got home.

“Prompto, I love you, but why are you feeding the baby Apply Raisin Quinoa? Do you even know what quinoa is?” S/O sighed.

“If it’s in the baby food it must be good right? The more things in the food, the more good stuff for baby,” Prompto replied confidently.

“But would you want to eat that?”

“Well, not all at once…” Prompto frowned.

“Then why would the baby want to? I think if you’re going to feed that to the baby, you need to taste test it first.”

“Well, why not? They wouldn’t give it to babies if it wasn’t good right?” Prompto opened up a jar of pineapple and ham.

“Alright, go for it then.”

Prompto looked at it for a moment before putting it in his mouth. He made a lot of whining noises that the baby found hilarious before he got it down. He didn’t say a word and just put the jar down on the counter.

“What are you doing?” S/O asked, trying not to laugh.

“…Where’s the applesauce?”

**Gladiolus**

Gladio was quite the opposite of Prompto. The baby foods he preferred to give baby were one or two ingredients and preferably organic. That meant that the house didn’t have many ‘weird’ food flavours, at least as far as Gladio was concerned. When it was just his S/O that went shopping however, they’d usually pick up a few different kinds. Nothing too out there, but things like banana & avacado or macaroni & beef. 

“Seriously? Does the baby really like blueberry, pear and carrot?” Gladio asked after going into the cupboard one day.

“Yeah, they eat it. That’s a good sign,” S/O shrugged, “Why do you have such a problem with it?”

“Why does it have to have so many things in it?” he complained.

“Because it tastes good and it’s healthy. Don’t knock it until you try it,” S/O challenged him.

“Fine, I will then,” he opened it up and tried it before S/O could insist that they were kidding.

“How is it?” S/O asked.

“….Actually? Not that bad,” he seemed impressed as he inspected the packaging, “Alright, this has been approved for baby.”

After that, Gladio would taste test every new flavour that came into the house before it was allowed to be fed to baby. If he didn’t like it then the baby didn’t get it, because he wanted to make sure that baby got the tastiest food and nothing weird tasting.

**Ignis**

Ignis would be the type of dad who would make his own baby food. He’d mix up different ingredients until it was the right consistency and fed it to the baby nice and fresh. He tried a lot of different combinations to try and get not only the best taste, but also the most nutritional value. Sometimes if it didn’t have a great taste but it did have a good nutritional value, he’d try and make the baby eat it anyway.

“It’s good for you, lots of vitamins and minerals,” he was trying to reason with a baby, who kept grabbing the spoon and throwing it down on the highchair tray.

“I don’t think the baby cares, dear,” S/O was helping clean up the dishes from today’s adventures in baby food.

“Not everything that’s good for you also tastes good. They need to learn that you need to eat things that are good for you but sometimes don’t taste the best,” Ignis insisted.

“You just don’t want all of the ingredients you used to go to waste.”

“Perhaps, but mostly the latter,” he went to try and feed the baby again.

“Think about it this way. If you wouldn’t eat it, do you think the baby would?”

“I am an adult, my tastes are quite different from those of a baby,” he ended up with another splat of food on the tray.

“You have a more refined palette, so if even you don’t like it why would the baby?”

“Surely it isn’t that bad,” he tried the next spoonful. The silence spoke volumes as he got up and put the bowl in the sink, then went to get the blender and dry it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to mix up some sweet potatoes.”

“Just sweet potatoes?”

“….Yes.”


End file.
